Various ways and techniques are known to secure the covering panels to their bases, i.e. by means of screws, rivets, snap fasteners and the like more known fastening techniques. All the known apparatus have the disadvantage that in case of repairs or when it is desired to inspect the parts beneath the covers, the latter have to be removed from the console after unscrewing or otherwise releasing the fastening members. Obviously this is a time consuming operation (in view of the fact that in case of a fault, this has to be repaired within a minimum of time). Where rivets or snap fasteners are used, these tend to become loose due to repeated removal and replacing of the panels. A further--though less serious--drawback is that the fastening members which are visible at the outside of the console detract from the aesthetic appearance of the apparatus.